Shattered Bonds
by Gravity's Child
Summary: DZ2 challenge. They were the Goody-Two-Shoes. He was the scapegoat. They were spoiled children who depended on their parents. He was a sweet child who was used to being on his own. They were twins. He was a single child. They were loved. He was hated. They were wanted. He was not. They were remembered. He was forgotten.
1. Part 1) In the Beginning

**Umm... This is a challenge from DZ2. I'm not sure if I'll accept everything on it, but most of it for sure. **

******'Dark Poké-Hogwarts' Challenge: **Our heroes - sorry, I couldn't resist - attend a Hogwarts school, but instead of magic, they're taught how to bond with Pokémon and explore the regions

******Rules:********ALL Harry Potter****universe**** characters attend this school: it's NOT a school of magic.**

**For whatever reason, Harry must decide to go to Hogwarts as an Anti-Hero type; someone out to make his own name or there for power or other reasons _-Accepted_**

**Harry must be sorted into a non-Gryffindor House _-Accepted_**

**At least ONE Pokémon Universe character must b****e a teacher****and/or a student at the school e.g. Ash joins Harry in his class and they're taught by...Cynthia**

**Despite being at school, the students also learn in the field **_**-Accepted**_

**ALL students receive one Pokémon in their Sorting/acceptance ceremony that stays with them for the duration of their school time _-Accepted_**

**Grey or Dark Harry only _-Accepted_**

******Optional Additions:********A Hero Class AND a Villain Class e.g. one Class that is led by someone like Red and one that's led by Giovanni**

**The Classes/Houses being named after either Legendary Pokémon or the regions _-Accepted_**

**Lily and James are alive _-Accepted_**

**Wrong BWL _-Accepted_**

**Harry abandoned by his family and adopted by another _-Accepted_**

**Grey or Dark Ash/Red - depending on who you use, the other could be the Father _-Accepted_**

**Harry choosing to prefer fieldwork to classwork or vice-versa _-Accepted_**

**Appearances in the story from Legendary Pokémon _-Accepted_**

**Slash _-Accepted_**

**ALL pairings are welcome**

******Forbidden:********NO magic; the students can be gifted with Aura or Psychic or - and I'll allow it - an Elemental gift through their Pokémon partner: example: Pikachu giving his trainer lightning powers or Torterra giving his trainer Forest powers etc. **_**-Difficult but Accepted**_

**Good Harry _-Duh_**

**Harry/Hermione pairings**

**Harry siding with Voldemort even though he's Dark _-Accepted (technically)_**

**Gryffindor - or whatever you call that House - Harry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pokémon. If I did, the stories would never be the same. For one, Tom Riddle and Voldemort would be separate people and Ash would be a stronger trainer. Oh, and slash. Let's not forget slash. **

**WARNINGS: Possible slash, OOC, Dark/Gray!Harry, Abuse, Abandonment, Darkbutnotevil!Tom, Evil!Voldemort, Manipulative!Dense!Dumbledore, Asshole!Potters, Parental!Sirius & Remus, Slight crack, WTF!Pairings, Possible bashing, Google Translate on the Japanese, Technical Triple Crossover, OCs, Technical OC, Wrong CWL. **That's it. I think...

**Inspiration: **Coffee and Don Paulo's Theme from Professor Layton

Heirvean Potter (Harry was his nickname that he hated since it didn't sound proper enough) was the youngest of triplets. His parents, James and Lily Potter, had only been planning for twins, he was a surprise. A welcome surprise though. His two older siblings were twins. Mya and Ashton Potter. Ashton was a miniature James Potter to the private horrors of some. He was a spoiled brat with black hair, hazel eyes, and a horrible disposition that most would be hard pressed to beat. Ashton was a whiny, demanding child who, when he wasn't paid attention to, would have the most horrible fits of anger. Mya was a mini Lily, except without her brains. She too was whiny and demanding, as most children were at the age of one, but just like her brother, she wanted all the attention of the world. Heirvean was a quiet child. A perfect mix of both James and Lily, with his mother's hair in his father's color and Lily's amazing green eyes. Heirvean tended to sleep throughout the night, and preferred not to cause trouble. One could often find him in his crib, watching the world move around him. No one noticed the way his eyes would glow slightly when he would do that.

The night everything changed was the night Voldemort attacked. Neither Lily nor James was home, so the Dark Lord had just waltzed into the house. He had found all three children in their shared crib and had smiled a smile so dark that it sent Ashton and Mya into fits of tears. Heirvean just watched him quietly, green eyes full of curiosity. The Dark Lord raised his gun and pointed it at the cradle, his grin pulling his lips back even further to reveal pointed fangs.

_"Bang." _he purred out.Then there was an explosion. Faintly, out of the corner of his eyes, Heirvean noted the Dark Lord's form ripping in two before disappearing. It was then that he noticed the roof falling their way. The dark haired child panicked and, to his amazement, a dome of light formed around them, the roof hitting it harmlessly and sliding off. Positive that they were safe, Heirvean drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

When the Potters returned to the destroyed house, they were horrified. Lily tore into the rubble like a crazed woman and only calmed when she saw the circle that was clear of destruction in the middle of all the debris. Cautiously she moved forward, only to let out a cry of delight and race forward when she saw her children were fine. Ashton had a lightening bolt shaped cut directly in the center of his forehead, and Mya had a star across her right cheek. Heirvean had none.

Dumbledore came over to her side and gently extracted Mya and Ashton from her arms. He turned them around and held them up for the crowd to see. "May I present Ashton and Mya Potter, the Children Who Lived!" There was a roar from the audience, and Dumbledore smiled. "These two have saved us from the Dark Lord Voldemort," He ignored the flinches and gasps at the name. "And have banished him forever!" And with that he returned the two children to their mother's arms. Gently, he picked up Heirvean. "I'm afraid that he will be a squib. I can't sense any Aura in him." Lily let out a gasp and took a step back.

**FOUR YEARS LATER:**

Their rooms were lavish and perfect. His room was a dark, dingy corner of the attic. They had all the toys and games they could want. He had the broken and unwanted toys. They were treated like kings and queens. He was the servant. They were the Goody-Two-Shoes. He was the scapegoat. They were spoiled children who depended on their parents. He was a sweet child who was used to being on his own. They were twins. He was a single child. They were loved. He was hated. They were wanted. He was not. They were remembered. He was forgotten.

It had been their birthday today. The twins had gotten all sorts of presents. He hadn't gotten one. No one remembered him, his parents made sure of that. He was the slave in this house, doing all their work for nothing. Heirvean had even had his Potter name stripped from him. It had been the result of an argument a couple years ago when Ashton and Mya had blamed him for breaking the precious Ming vase that had been sitting in the hallway for years. Ashton had broken it, then him and Mya had promptly blamed it on him. It was two against one, he had lost badly, and James had smacked him across the face along with disowning him. Now he was Heirvean No-Name, a slave to the prestigious Potter family.

In the years that had passed since the 'Dark Lord Incident', as Heirvean liked to call it, James had made sure that_ everyone_ knew the Potter Name. He had even stolen the spot of eighth and final Gym Leader from a Lord Lucius Malfoy. He'd also bankrupted the man with false claims and lies to make sure that the male couldn't take the spot back. Now, Lucius and his family had fled to the Muggle world where they were barely making ends meet. Heirvean couldn't help but wish he could help them. He'd met Lucius once, before James became a thief, and the man was nice, if a bit stuffy, and Heirvean had really enjoyed spending time with Draco. The blonde wasn't an ass or an idiot like his siblings, and they had spent several hours together chattering in their baby talk. Two weeks later, Lucius' position had been stolen and he was gone. Heirvean missed them. A lot.

He scowled and swore under his breath, even as he packed another of the twin's bags. Today was the birthday of the Children Who Lived, no one ever remembered his... well, except for Remus and Sirius, and they were all heading to Japan. Mya had, apparently, wanted to see the shrines, but Heirvean knew that it was just an excuse to bask in the attention of others. He was actually rather excited to see the home of the legendary Forest Spirit, not to mention Irontown itself.

When they arrived in Japan, Heirvean could barely contain his excitement. Both Ashton and Mya had tried to get him into enough trouble to be sent home, but it hadn't worked. The dark haired child pretended not to notice the dark glares that were being aimed at his back, but really Heirvean was nervous. What were those two planning now? He got his answer a few hours after dusk fell. They brought out their favorite game, Heirvean Hunting. Recognizing the looks in their eyes, he ran.

Heirvean Hunting was a game that the Children Who Lived had created to hurt and embarrass him. They would chase him down and, if he was caught, beat and kick him mercilessly. That is, if he was caught. And Heirvean had no interest in that happening. Both Ashton and Mya had gotten none to little exercise over the past years, while Heirvean had made sure to stay active. Currently, while he wasn't stronger then them, he could outrun them. And so he did.

Ignoring the signs to stay out of the forest, he flew past them and into the woods. Heirvean didn't care at this moment, he needed a place to hide. And hide he did. The dark haired child scrambled up the nearest tree, apologizing in his mind to the kodama that he'd probably scared. Below him, Ashton and Mya were searching for him. They'd give up and a few minutes if they couldn't find any evidence as to where he was.

Heirvean was right. The twins gave up on finding him after only five minutes of searching. He waited until five minutes after they had left his range of sight before beginning to climb down, this time avoiding the areas where he had seen the kodama before they had disappeared. When he was safely on the ground, he whispered a thanks to the kodama and the Forest Spirit for letting him hide here. Then he looked around. There were many pools of water and gently Heirvean bent down to scoop some up. He was careful where he stepped as well, for there were many plants that he didn't want to accidentally kill. It was then that he noticed the island in the middle of the lake and used the stepping stones to get across to it. The twins would never find him here, Heirvean realized, and so settled into a mossy patch to sleep. He was safe for now.

The moment he was comfortable, Heirvean fell asleep. He never noticed the stag and the doe standing at the edge of the clearing. Nor did he notice when they padded across the water and stepped onto the island. Plants grew and died around each print, only to stop when the forms shifted.

The doe became a young man with dark hair. "Ri..." he began, "What is a child doing here?"

"I'm not sure." The now human stag returned. "He came running through earlier. That's when I fetched you."

"Because I'm better with children?"

Mori-ō let out a whine. "Ashitakia..." He sighed under his breath. "He was being chased by two other children. They were trying to attack him."

Ashitakia scowled deeply. "There's signs of abuse here, Ri..."

"What do you want me to do? Adopt him?"

Ashitakia's head shot up, even as his smile became evil. "Actually..."

"No."

"But..."

"No."

Ashitakia's eyes narrowed dangerously. He stood up and moved over to where Mori-ō was leaning against a tree. Slowly Ashitakia dragged his hands up his mate's body even as he ground against the Forest Spirit. Mori-ō let out a low groan and wrapped his arms around his mate's waist. When he was sure that his mate was completely aroused and flustered, Ashitakia backed away and glanced up at him with pleading eyes. "Please?"

"Damn." The Forest Spirit let out a huffing noise before nodding. "He doesn't look like us though." He paused. "Didn't you say there was a way to blood adopt someone even if you weren't magical?"

"There is. Come on. We should take him home and ask him before we do anything." And with that Mori-ō shifted into his stag form and Ashitakia placed the dark haired child on his back before shifting himself. And with that, a doe and a stag vanished into the darkness of the forest around them.


	2. Part 1) So It Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these. **

**Inspiration: **Coffee and If We Ever Meet Again by Justin Timberlake and Katy Perry

When Heirvean's eyes flickered open he found himself, not in a nest of moss, but an actual bed. Getting up, he checked himself over. All of his bruises had been bandaged and he was dressed in a overly large sleep shirt. His ears caught the sound of voices coming from the next room and he slunk over the door to listen.

"Ri, he's clearly been abused."

"He's not ours, Taka."

"I don't care. I refuse to let him go back to that abusive family." The voice had darkened, ending in almost a hiss. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Why don't we just ask the boy? Come in, little one." Heirvean froze, but slid the door open sheepishly.

The dark haired male smiled. "Don't worry little one, you're not in trouble. I am Ashitakia, and this is Mori-ō. Ri and Taka are fine if you don't feel up to sounding out our names."

"Where am I?" Heirvean glanced around. The home was nice, warm and cozy. Right now he wanted nothing more than to eat and go back to the bed that he had woken up in. He was tired.

"Our home. Child..." Mori-ō began but paused. "Would you like to become ours?"

"Naah?" Heirvean stared at him even as Ashitakia dragged his hand down his face.

"He's asking you if you would like to become our child."

"Really?"

"Yes. You would be our son."

"Yes."

**THREE YEARS LATER:**

"Happy birthday Reiōji. Today you're eight." Reiōji glanced around the room at his friends. Currently they were in his home in the forest, sitting around the table. Draco, Neville, Seamus, Cedric, Luna, Hermione, Blaise, George, and Fred were sitting around the table. Charlie and Bill, Fred and George's older brothers, hadn't been able to get away from work so they hadn't been able to come. His father seemed to always make himself scarce when Reiōji's friends came over, so none of them had ever met him.

Last year, Ashitakia had taken Reiōji to England and they'd all met while exploring the city of London. Now they were a little family and often could be found with the others. Their preferred haunt was Reiōji's home in the forest, mainly because there was a lot of space and no one to bother them.

Ashitakia spoke up again. "Since you're now eight, we're going to take a trip to Professor Oak and get your Pokédex and everything you'll need for Hogwarts." The others cheered.

"Wanna come with?" There was silence.

"What am I going to tell my parents?" Draco spoke up first, then the conversation quickly dissolved into pandemonium.

"Draco, tell them you're going on a trip. Neville, Cedric, and Blaise, do the same. Fred, George, you can tell your mom that you're going to be with your brothers, and they'll tell their bosses what's going on. Then they can come with us. Hermione, you can tell your mom that you're going to a camp. Luna, you're mom has probably already seen this, so we don't really have to bother..."

"Of course Reiōji." She giggled in her odd way before turning to look out the window, a dazed gleam starting to cross over her eyes. Reiōji smiled softly, he had the best family ever.

**oOo **

Professor Oak was a tall man, easily reaching six feet. He towered above the little ones, but the friendly smile on his face removed all concerns the moment the children saw him. Oak's lips twisted into a smile the moment the group came into view. "Good morning." He greeted.

Reiōji snorted under his breath. "It's not good. Mornings are never good. The correct greeting is 'Morning.'" Draco had started snickering halfway through his speech and when he was done, Reiōji had turned to Professor Oak. "Morning, Professor Oak."

The professor smiled wider. "An amusing little one, isn't he?" He turned towards the two adults. "Now, let's get down to business. Who are you and what do you need with me?"

Ashitakia took a step forward. "My name is Morias Ashitakia." He pulled Reiōji closer to his side. "This is my son, Reiōji, and my mate Mori-ō. The other little ones are Draco Malfoy," The blonde nodded politely, "Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasely,"

"Call us Gred and Forge." The twins interrupted, earning a glare from Ashitakia.

"The two girls are Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood while the older redheads are Charlie and William Weasely. The last three are Seamus Finnigan, Cedric Diggary and Blaise Zambini." Each child waved, curtsied, or nodded when their name was called.

Reiōji chirped up. "Some of us are here for our first Pokémon and Dex!"

"And the others?" Oak asked.

"Already have it."

"Ah. Well then, come with me." With those words, Professor Oak stepped through the doors to his lab and moved quickly towards the back. "This way. We'll find your eggs first." He smiled and threw the door open calling out a 'Ta da!' at the same time. There were gasps from the younger group who hadn't seen this before.

"Wow!" Reiōji was the first to recover. "This is amazing!" And it was. There were eggs everywhere.

"They're sorted by their type. Any that are unknown are in another area. Anyone want to see those?"

"I do." Draco spoke up and Reiōji nodded from beside the blonde.

"Well then." Oak began, "Follow me." He turned around and began making his way through the sea of Pokémon eggs towards a separate room that the others hadn't noticed before. Passing through the doorway they were met by another group of eggs. These ones were odd looking. Certainly nothing that the others had seen before. Oak spoke up. "These eggs are from the region of Kalos. It's a fairly new area with a new species of Pokémon, which is why the eggs from that region are here. We have yet to determine which egg has which species of Pokémon inside of it. Choose whichever one you want, but be warned that we don't exactly know what's inside of it. Come back when its hatched so we can make a note about the Pokémon inside." The children nodded and began making their way through the small lake of eggs, listening carefully for the one that fit best with their aura.

It wasn't odd at all that Draco found his egg first. The egg itself though, was odd. It was a light blue on the top. Almost the color of the sky with a brownish mountain reaching up from underneath. The bottom half of the egg was purple with lines slashing their way across from side to side. Reiōji wouldn't be surprised it it ended up being a Dragon type Pokemon. Draco was obsessed with them.

The wiggle of an egg from the corner of his eye caught Reiōji's attention. It had a tan top with a dark blue middle and a light blue bottom. The two blues sort of swirled together in the shape of waves on the exact center. Reiōji carefully picked it up and brought it over to the professor. "Can I have this one?" The professor nodded and the whitette's face lit up into a smile. "Thanks!" He cried and hurried over to his parents to show them his new egg.

Ashitakia looked at it thoughtfully. "I've never seen this one before. Well then. We'll just have to wait and find out what the egg is when it hatches. You up to the challenge?" Reiōji nodded quickly. "Go show your friends. I'm sure they'll be curious too."

Hermione found hers next. The egg started with a small circle of white on the bottom. It then shifted to a light blue with diamond shapes around the center of the blue. She ran her fingers over them and felt the actual protrusions that came out of the egg. The top of the egg was what had originally caught her eye. It started as a yellow that danced with the blue in little waves and slowly grew pinker until it was a light pink at the top. She picked it up and moved over to where Draco and Reiōji were sitting, obviously looking at the others egg. She carefully set it down with theirs and flopped down beside them. "Like mine?"

Reiōji stared at it for a few seconds. "I really like the colors." He giggled. "We've been guessing what type our egg will end up as. I think yours is Ice."

Hermione hummed thoughtfully. "The color scheme does fit." They were interrupted by Blaise hurrying over.

"Hey guys! I found my egg." He set it down to let the others get a good look at it. The top of the egg was a small circle of orange that was surround by a thick layer of green. The next layer was red that zigzagged with both the green and the layer of white below that. The bottom was a thin sliver of yellow and the others blinked slowly. Blaise smirked. "I also found a second egg. My aura reacted with both, so Professor Oak let me have both of them." The other egg was covered in white on the entire top half with several black ovals in the middle of the white. The bottom half was half black and half gray, the two colors making arches dance across the bottom of the egg.

Hermione frowned slowly. "Fighting." She declared suddenly. Reiōji nodded slowly.

"Yeah, that's the feeling I get from them too." A shadow fell over the group of three and they all glanced up. Cedric and Seamus were leaning over them, each one carrying an egg.

Cedric's had a black circle covering the top that clashed completely with the orange body. Like Blaise's second egg, his had ovals covering the middle, except they were red instead of black. The bottom of his egg was a pale cream color. 'Electric' Reiōji decided. After all, it did have to match with the team that he already had.

Seamus' egg on the other hand had a yellow top, a red middle, a grayish bottom and a thin sliver of black covering the exact bottom of the egg. The guesses for this egg were all over the place, though Draco was adamant that it would be a Fire type. Reiōji was inclined to agree with the blonde.

Luna danced gracefully over, an egg cradled carefully in her arms. With a pink top, A shiny gem-like middle, and a pinkish bottom, the others were quick to agree that this egg was most likely a part of the new Fairy typing. Luna just hummed happily and rubbed her egg softly.

The small group that had gathered watched the others look for their eggs. Charlie, or Harley as they liked to call him, picked up a pink topped egg with a gray middle and a pink bottom that transformed into gray on the exact bottom. The gray middle was studded with black keyholes. He smiled softly and made his way over to their group before sitting down beside them. Reiōji glanced around worriedly. Neville, Fred, George, and Bill still hadn't found an egg that worked with their aura.

Professor Oak sighed. "Perhaps you can check out the other areas?"

Neville nodded and let his aura lead him to an area marked with the sign for Poison. There, standing in the center of the area, he picked up a blue and purple egg. There was a soft screeching noise when it was picked up, but it soon settled down. He dropped down to sit with the others.

"Poison, huh?" Draco spoke up. "It suits you." He said thoughtfully. "You're really good in Herbology."

George soon found them. He carefully placed his egg with the others in the group and settled down on the floor. The egg itself was half blue and half red with many green feathers sticking out of the middle. Absent mindedly, Reiōji commented that it looked extremely old. The others nodded. Fred sat down soon after with his egg. The egg was brown with an odd red pattern slicing through the middle. There was an odd power coming from it. Fred confessed that the power was what had drawn him to the egg in the first place. The others laughed.

"Good to see you're all having fun." Bill commented as he came over, placing an egg with the others. It was a dark blue color with a yellow beak-like mark on the front. This was obviously a Flying type egg and the group laughed.

Ashitakia moved from where he was standing by the wall. "Does everyone have their egg?" There was a chorus of 'Yes's and the male nodded happily. "Alright, we're heading home after we get a Pokédex for everyone."

Professor Oak stood by the door and watched as they left. They were an odd group, yes. An odd group, but there was something about them that drew his attention. All of them would be strong Trainers someday. All of them. Even the one who had chosen a Zubat. "Because you see," Oak mused out loud, "With enough love, Zubat becomes Crobat."


End file.
